


Competence issues

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [169]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Competence Kink, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsloss, pillow and wrap.





	Competence issues

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that was faster than I had expected. This is for today’s words from sterekdrabbles, with the added theme of [Competence](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-competence). Poor Derek has a competence kink, it’s really not easy. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/180530092302) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/187295))

Derek was at a loss of what to do. He was sitting on the couch, arms wrapped around the pillow he held in his lap to hide his-. His _erection_. That he had gotten because Stiles had Derek’s laptop in pieces in front of him, repairing it, while talking animatedly about some unrelated research he had done. That was it. It wasn’t the first time either, it was getting to be a frequent problem.

Stiles put something in place in the laptop and beamed at Derek. “There, that should do it, let’s try it.”

Derek smiled weakly, discreetly adjusting himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
